


Take My Heart

by ManyVoices



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVoices/pseuds/ManyVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take my heart is the request from one ally to another. [LawLu]<br/>*Updated, corrected, beta'd version coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, corrected version posted. Please let me know what you think, as in which version you liked better. Hopefully, it will clear up the confusing ending and some tense/punctuation errors.   
> Thank you for reading.

Finding a quiet place on the Sunny wasn’t an easy task with the eccentric crew always making a ruckus. Of course the library would be the first spot to come to mind since reading was always a welcome diversion. However, that came with its own risks, such as the all-knowing eyes of Nico Robin glancing at him periodically with that small, cat-like smile of hers.  But solitude could be found, even if only for a few moments, at certain points of the day in the crow’s nest. 

And that was Law found himself alone with only Kikoku by his side. Looking down, he sees the straw hat crew in various forms of activity. Well most anyway, since some were inside but giving off tell-tale signs of their actions.

Zoro was on the deck below him balancing enormous weighted barbells and barrels, along with other assorted items - on his feet doing hand stand push-ups.  Usopp and Chopper were on the port side fishing. Brook was leaning against the rail casually playing music and singing to entertain anyone who happened to hear. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking something delicious from the smells emanating from that area of the ship. Both ladies were on the back deck enjoying a cold drink under the clear blue sky, conversation passing easily between the two. Franky was at the helm, with a cola in hand, grinning at the captain who was slinging himself around the ship. Luffy was laughing loudly amongst the sound of rubber snapping as limbs retracted in preparation for the next launch.  That boy seemed to find enjoyment in the simplest things.

Closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the rare quiet - this was quiet for this ship’s crew - only to have them startled open by a loud noise. Law swiveled his head in the direction of the sound, eyes wide, to stare at the other captain, who was dangling from one arm against the window near him. Apparently Luffy had slung himself up to the crow’s nest, landed against the window with a full on body flop, and now hung there grinning foolishly at Law.

“Torao!” Luffy squealed before disappearing from view only, only to reappear and pop through the hatch in the floor a second later like a rubber band gone crazy.

Law smiled inwardly, “Luffy-ya,” he greeted. “Did you need something?” This teen always kept him guessing and never failed to surprise him.

Settling on the bench near Law, Luffy stared at him intently for a moment. Then nodding his head like he’d internally come to a decision he said matter-of-factly, “I want you to do that thing you do and take my heart.”

Blinking at the request in a confused way, Law asked. “What are you talking about, Luffy-ya?”

“Well you know that thing you do where you take someone’s heart from their body but they continue to live? I want you to do that to me.”Luffy replied without blinking, like that cleared up everything.

“And why would I do that?” was the next question, this time laced with disbelief.

“Because I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather take my heart than you Torao. If you take it with you when you leave with your crew then I will always be there by your side,” the smaller man said without an ounce of embarrassment or shyness.

Well that was Luffy for you. Direct and to the point, yet honest to a fault, was this bundle of energy that was looking directly at him without wavering.

But still that was some confession and knowing how innocent this younger captain was Law wondered if he understood what he was saying exactly.

“Do you know what you are saying Straw hat-ya?” Law asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes I do,” replied Luffy with a huff of irritation, only to be followed it with his trademark grin a second later.

“Then can you tell me why you’d want me to do something like that? Even if your heart is with me I cannot keep you alive if your body withstands too much damage. This means you can die even if your heart is separated from your body.” He pointed out while searching the other’s face for signs this information is sinking in. And it was true. If Luffy sustained enough damage he’d die even if his heart wasn’t in his body at the time. So this couldn’t be used as a way of being immortal while fighting stronger foes.

“That’s okay. I don’t plan on dying. At least not until after I become the King of the pirates,” Luffy smirked in return. “I’m asking this because don’t want to be separated from you. I know what I’m asking and I know what I feel. I love you,” He said steadily, as a slight blush brushed his cheeks and tinted them pink. “You are not one of my crew and though I would miss any of them if they left me I feel you leaving would be much worse. So how about it? Do that thing and take my heart?” Heasked again, his gaze still steadily fixed on golden eyes.

Mouth slightly agape and eyes wide at what the other had just confessed, so effortlessly, for a few seconds Law could only hear ‘I love you’ circling in his brain.

Finally gathering his shattered wits, Law tried to assess the situation logically. Could this be a trick or some sort of joke? No, it couldn’t be. Luffy would never pull a trick like this.

Perhaps a misunderstanding then? No, admitting that he was in love with Law would seem to indicate otherwise. Still unsure, Law decided to tes Luffy’s word in a more practical way.

Law leaned in a bit to softly touch his lips to Luffy’s, while reaching a hand to tangle in dark hair bringing the smaller man towards him. At first there was no response from the smaller man - _so he didn’t really know what he was saying huh_ \- but after a moment, the other man’s lips started to move under his. It wasn’t long before Law’s lap was filled with a weight that could only be Luffy, complete with rubbery arms wrapped tightly around his neck, turning the soft kiss harsh and demanding, lips crushed against teeth.

“Hmm,” Luffy hummed after the kiss was broken. He nestled further into the lap he’d leapt into, tucking his head in the curve of Law’s should and neck, “I like Traffie the best,” he said at last.

Stroking Luffy’s back and drawing him tighter to him Law replied “And I like you, too.”

Tilting the rubber man’s head so their lips could touch again, Law found his heart beating so fast, he wondered if he might actually die from the feel of this mouth on his. The feeling only increased as his tongue slipped beyond the other’s lips in order to fully explore the moist cavern. Playing a game of tongue tag, the two drowned themselves in each other until Sanji yelled that lunch was ready, which caused Luffy to pull away and start tugging the taller man towards the hatch while chanting “Meat, meat, I want meat.”

Holding hands until they reached the hatch Law thought,” _Yes, I will take this man’s heart, though not physically, and offer my own in exchange_.” After all he couldn’t in good conscience take the other’s heart on the arduous journey ahead. The idea of someone finding it and hurting, or worse killing, Luffy while it was in his care was something he didn’t want to think about. So he’d leave it in the body of the person he loved and be content that they both felt the same for each other.

Slowly he followed the loud noises that were Luffy running and screaming for meat, into the galley to meet some knowing looks from Robin and the more intense smells of the chef’s mouthwatering lunch.


End file.
